Starting Anew
by lovealwaysamandabae
Summary: After her boyfriend, Ron, of a little less then a year proposes to another right before deadlines hit to turn in engagement notices of the marriage law Hermione is suddenly single and left to be matched. What she didn't expect was who she'd be paired with
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Hey. I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while and I am sorry. My parents took my laptop away because I wasn't showing enough "initiative" around the house and I just got it back. Also I decided to rewrite what I already had and go from there because let's be honest my writing sucked. So enjoy.

Chapter 01: An Unexpected Surprise

Pacing swiftly Hermione waited for Ron to come home. They had exactly 2 hours 37 minutes and 18 seconds to decide if they were going to get married or break up. Although breaking up would probably be the best for them she didn't want to end up with someone like a Malfoy or Goyle. She would rather be in a marriage with somebody who couldn't hold a decent conversation and only wanted to connect on a physical level rather than somebody she didn't know or hated her guts for the simple fact that she was not a pureblood; i.e. Malfoy. Glancing at the clock she started pacing faster as she started to chew on her lower lip. She knew where he was. He was with Lavender. Fuck that may be the worst thing. She knew he was cheating on her yet she was still willing to marry him. Hell she should have packed her bags and left him for good after she saw them making out at a coffee shop that was only 3 minutes away from the flat that Ron and her were sharing. Finally she heard a loud "pop" that signaled Ron's return home and she rushed to meet him.

"Thank God you're finally home. We have less than 2 hours to make a decision." Her words came out rushed as she sat on their ugly tangerine couch—his decision, not hers.

"Mione, I've already made my decision I'm going to marry Lavender." Ron told her not even having the courage to meet her eyes.

"What?" She yelled jumping off the couch and onto her feet.

"I asked her to marry me tonight and she said yes." He finally met her eyes grinning.

"You were planning on asking her all along and didn't think to tell me or break up with me." Hermione seethed through her clenched teeth.

Before Ron even had a chance to say anything Hermione accioed the bag she packed just in case they were to break up and apparated away to the burrow. She didn't expect for most of the Weasly family to be up and there when she arrived but they were. Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur Weasley were all chatting on the couch until her arrival.

"Mione, what're you doing here? Why do you have a bag?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Ron asked Lavender to marry him, without breaking up with me first. She said yes and I didn't know where else to go." The words rushed out of her mouth.

If anything could kill a happy look off the Weasley's faces that was the statement.

"HE DID WHAT?" Molly and Ginny screeched together before getting up and searching for extra howler parchment that held the distinctive red color.

Arthur looked disappointed while the rest of the Weasley boys just looked flabbergasted. So Hermione did the logical thing and started to fill out the single's wizard survey.

**Full Name**: Hermione Jean Granger

**Favorite Color**: Scarlet

**Favorite Book:** Hogwarts: A History

**Mate's Ideal Height**: 6' or taller

**Preferred Qualities In A Mate**: Hardworking, honest, sensible, funny, loving, genuine, intelligent.

**Age**: 23

**Blood Status**: Muggle Born

**Occupation**: Ministry worker in Magical Beings Protection

With a quick flick of her wand the letter was sent to the ministry where it would be reviewed to find her best match.

"So our youngest brother is not only a git but all an idiot, eh Gred?" George was first of the boys to speak.

"I guess so Forge." Fred replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and relaxed into the sofa where she felt somebody sit next to her.

"You okay?" A semi-unfamiliar voice asked her.

Turning her head her eyes met with Charlie's and the first thing she noticed was how close they were.

"I guess I saw it coming. He was seeing both of us since the war ended but her and him have a dating history while him and I didn't. For the longest time I was just the know-it-all to him." Her voice was soft as she spoke truthfully.

"You stayed with him even though you knew he was cheating on you?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yeah. I guess I thought it would be better to stay with him then to get paired with somebody I don't know or somebody who hates me." Her words floated around the air as a whisper.

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. The ministry is working all night and has extra staff there to get all the letters of matches out by tomorrow." He told her and she just nodded.

After a minute she got up from her spot on the couch and made it to Ginny's room where she fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as her body hit the mattress.


	2. Receiving Letters

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.

Chapter 02:Receiving Letters, Shocks, Kisses, and Running Away.

"Mione wake up. Your letter's here and mom won't let Charlie open his up till you open yours." Ginny whined as she shook her.

Groaning Hermione got out of bed and changed into a scarlet sundress that set off her caramel brown eyes before making her way downstairs. The moment she reached the last step Ginny thrust the letter into her hand and waited expectedly for Hermione to open it. Walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table across from Charlie who had a matching envelope in his hands. Sighing she opened the envelope and out of the corner of her eye she could see Charlie doing the same.

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_ Based on your quiz we have decided the wizard most compatible for you is son of Ministry worker Arthur Weasley whom is married to Molly Weasley. You are engaged to marry Charlie Zachary Weasley. We expect the ceremony to be within the next year and for you to be pregnant within a year after that._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione sat still as Ginny grabbed her letter and screeched in pleasure before showing Mrs. Weasley whom also screeched in pleasure. All the Weasleys, who had been present yesterday when she had shown up, were now in the kitchen and passing around both Charlie's and her letter.

"Mione, you're still going to be my sister in-law!" Ginny exclaimed as she gave her a hug.

"Congratulations my dears." Molly smiled as she bustled around the kitchen to start making breakfast.

She felt somebody's fingers entwine with hers and looking to her left she saw Charlie and somehow she found the gesture comforting.

"A little overwhelmed?" He asked smiling.

"Just a little, yesterday I wasn't sure if I was going to even be a part of the Weasley family and if I was I wasn't suspecting to be getting married to you." She confessed and bit her lip.

"I understand. Don't worry. Just think of it as a pleasant surprise." His smile made her feel at ease as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Her little moment disappeared the instant she heard a loud "pop" coming from the living room and she had a feeling that it was one of the people she wanted to see least at the moment. Of course she was right, she was almost always right. Ron walked into the kitchen with Lavender and underneath the table Hermione squeezed Charlie's hand a little longer as she felt her stomach clench.

"So Charlie who did you get paired with?" Ron laughed as he pulled Lavender closer the instant he spotted Hermione in the room.

"Actually they paired me with Hermione." Charlie said calmly as he moved a little closer to Hermione.

"Yeah, right, now seriously who did you get paired with?" Ron's face lit up with delight as he laughed freely.

Before Charlie could even say a word everybody heard the small quiet voice next to him.

"Me." Hermione stated as she stared at Ron as if daring him to challenge her.

"Prove it." Ron said defiantly.

In less than a second Charlie's lips were on Hermione's applying the perfect amount of pressure. As Charlie kissed her Hermione couldn't help but compare Charlie's experience gentle but firm kisses to Ron's sloppy dog like kisses. Happily and much to Ron's surprise she kissed him right back.

"Okay jokes over guys." Ron's irritated voice was only a background noise as Charlie and her kissed a little longer before finally parting

Smiling Charlie rested his forehead against Hermione's and absentmindedly rubbed small circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb.

"How could you kiss my girlfriend Charlie?" Ron screeched ruining the happy bubble that surrounded Hermione and Charlie.

"Excuse me!" Hermione interjected."You're GIRLFRIEND? You lost the right to call me that Ronald when you asked that slut whose hand you're holding over there to marry you."

"Mione you know I love you. But I actually want children one day and you have already had two miscarriages." Ron tried to reason as the room fell silent around them, everybody's eyes landed on Hermione and she froze.

Nobody except Ron had known she had been pregnant. Then again Ron had been the father but a few weeks into each pregnancy and she miscarried. It was one of the forbidden topics that were not to be mentioned and Ron knew that. It was forbidden for one reason, because she had failed to be a mother and it broke her heart for the simple fact that more than anything she wanted to be a mother.

"I can't believe you brought that up." She whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes, her hand pulling away from Charlie's.

"Well it's true Mione. You could keep our baby inside you for more than a few weeks." Ron stated indifferently.

"Ron. That's enough." Molly scolded.

"But mom it's true. Everybody knows how much you want grandkids so why would you let any of us marry somebody who couldn't carry them." Ron whined as Lavender smirked next to him.

At this point tears were falling freely down Hermione's cheeks as she was once more reminded at her failure to be a mother.

"Ronald Weasley. How dare you say that? Hermione is like a daughter to me and I can't wait to actually be able to call her so. I am certainly glad she is marrying Charlie because you don't deserve her. Now get out of my sight this instant and take that harlot with you." Molly lectured loudly as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's shaking form.

With the thought of her two miscarriages Hermione did the one thing she could think of. She fled. Running out of the house she gripped her wand tightly and apparated to a place where none of her family or friends knew about.


	3. Finding Hermione

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 03: Finding Hermione

Charlie wanted to go after her but there was the fact that he didn't even know where she went to so instead he pushed his youngest brother up against one of the walls and glared at him. Behind him he could hear his mother and sister gasp as he growled.

"Where would she go?" He growled.

"I don't know. I can never find her when she apparates randomly." Ron whispered before gulping.

"Charlie, let him go. Maybe we can find a clue where she might be in her things." Ginny pleaded with him as she tugged on his arm softly.

"You better hope I find her." Charlie growled once more before letting his brother down and following Ginny up to the room where Hermione and her were sharing.

The first thing Charlie checked was Hermione's clothes pockets for any scrap of paper but found none, he then proceeded to dig around in her suitcase and came up again with nothing.

"Ginny, you and Hermione used to share this room quite a few times when you two were younger. Did she ever have a journal or diary?" Charlie asked, grasping at loose straws.

"Yeah, the summer before Bill and Fleur got married she wrote in a diary every night but I don't think she took it with Hogwarts with her. She hid it in one of the floorboards near her bed I think." Ginny answered while she got on her knees and started check the floorboards.

Joining his sister on his knees he tried to open about twenty floorboards before finally coming across a loose one that hid a simple scarlet diary under it. Flipping it open he could instantly tell it was hers by the neat handwriting that seemed to flow across the page gracefully. Flipping the pages his fingers touched on a picture of a place he had never seen but it was at least a lead to where she might be.

The vibrant green grass felt soft underneath her bare skin as she lay underneath the shade of birch trees. Somewhere in the distant she could hear a gurgling stream that she crossed many times in her childhood during summer days while she came to this one spot to read her books and dream about the future. It was about a mile from her parent's old house and she'd been coming here since the summer she found out she was a witch. Ever since then she'd come her whenever she could or whenever she had a problem.

When she lost the first baby she came here and cried for hours wondering where she went wrong. Then when she lost her second baby she came here again and sobbed for her unborn children. The first time she caught Ron cheating on her she came here and looked at the clouds as she wondered how she messed up her karma to the point where life was punishing her. Now she was here because her secret was out and she didn't know if she could even stand to be in a room with Ron anymore. Truthfully she wondered if he ever really cared about those miscarriages like he claimed to, he wasn't ever excited when she told him that she had gotten pregnant in fact he looked absolutely horrified at the idea of her being pregnant.

Somewhere behind her she heard a 'pop' and the sound of a random branch snap and instinctively her wand was out and pointed at her intruder within a second.

"Hermione put your wand down. It's me Charlie." His low voice instantly soothed her a little as she lowered her wand.

"How'd you find me? Nobody's ever been able to find me when I've came here in the past." She whispered as he crossed the distance between them.

"Your old diary." He whispered back as he took her hand in his.

"Why?" Looking down at their entwined hands she couldn't help but question.

"Because for some reason I feel the biggest urge to make sure you're ok. I don't want you to be hurting Hermione. I care for you already." Nothing in her life ever sounded as sincere as that had and slowly her eyes met his.


End file.
